Rubythroated Sparrow
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Title taken from some lyrics in "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes". A teenage Latios and teenage Latias both fall in love. However, Ruby falls in love with a human but Sapphire falls in love with her... it's a love triangle and how will he prove her love to her?


Chapter 1

"Ahh… what a nice day…," I relaxed in the shade of a giant bur oak. I opened one eye to see a person walk by; I transformed into a human. "_What a cutie…,_" I thought and giggled. He was lean, tall, well dressed with greyish-blue jeans, black t-shirt with nothing on it… his platinum blonde hair shined like crazy in the sunlight, and even his bright blue eyes sparkled. Oh, he was really hot.

"Hey Ruby, what are you looking at?" It was my best friend, Sapphire – he happened to have startled me.

"Whoa, you startled me!" I jumped. He transformed into a human; he was thick, muscular but his blue eyes were sweet, cute and full of life while his shirt was plain white and black jeans were holey. He was the gangster type, but he would never do such things as they would. He is probably the toughest Pokémon around.

"Were you looking at guys again?" He teased.

"Well… uh… yeah…," I hesitated. He teasingly pushed me but I jumped to the ground, we both started to push teasingly and then we both rolled head-first, down a hill and landed in a huge mud puddle. We got out and shook ourselves off.

"Ew… that's so gross," Sapphire groaned.

"I know…," I nodded. "I have to go find that guy…," I transformed back into a Pokémon, dove into a lake, and swam through it as fast as I could… I submerged and shook off all of the water and mud that was stuck to my feathers. I transformed back into a human and winked at Sapphire. He grinned and I ran off. "Let's see… wonder where he could be…," I thought aloud and looked around everywhere. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going… I had accidentally bumped into him. "Oof…," I grunted. I looked up… it was he, in the flesh…

"Oh… I'm sorry," he blushed.

"No… I'm sorry…," I blushed. "I was looking everywhere for you, I was wondering who you were, don't think I've seen you around anywhere," I smiled.

"Yeah… I'm new to Hoenn actually," he nodded. "Especially to such a lovely city like Mossdeep…," he breathed in slowly. "I've always loved the smell of the ocean…"

"Yeah, so do I," I nodded. "I'm Ruby, what's your name?" I smiled.

"You may call me Pete," he smiled and we both shook hands. Despite being a Pokémon, I pretty much know my way around in the human world; I know most of their customs. He had a nice, strong, firm handshake. "So, are you a Pokémon trainer?" He asked.

"No… I don't see any point," I lied. What was I supposed to say?

"Oh OK… I want you to meet my best friend," he smiled and threw a poke ball on the ground; out came a Zigzagoon. It growled at me slightly.

"_Shut up…,_" I said telepathically to it. "Aww… it's so cute!" I smiled.

"Why thank you, I named him Ziggy," he smiled.

"That's an adorable name! I like it," I smiled. "_Is that your real name?_" I asked telepathically. He whimpered slightly. "_Oh, so your name is Ashton? That's a lovely name,_" I smiled.

"I have to go now, you want to come to the local bar later and meet me there?" Pete asked.

I hesitated. "I don't drink usually, but if you want me to… that's fine with me," I shrugged. "See you later, what time do you want to meet?"

He looked at his watch. "I'll meet you at 6:15, is that fine with you?" I nodded happily. "Great! I'll see you later, bye Ruby," he waved; I waved and watched him walk away. He was handsome! He was just the perfect size and shape; his eyes were a deep green and full of life (I thought they were blue when I first saw him), his hair was blonde and long (up to his shoulders; I also thought he was platinum blonde – maybe my eyes were deceiving me?). He had a thick New York-like accent, even though it wasn't rich with a dialect. He was perfect and beautiful in every way. I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Sapphire, you kind of scared me there," I turned around. "Yes? Sapphire?" I looked at what he was looking: a young lady. "Wow… she's really pretty," I nodded. "She looks very similar to me," I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at me. "Oh sorry, looking at girls." Typical him, I must admit. Some clouds began to roll in the sky – not normal white clouds, but the dark, almost black clouds. "It's going to rain, let's go home and it's getting dark, too. I don't want you getting raped." I growled. We both jumped into the seawater and dove under while transforming back into Pokémon.

"Sapphire, I have a date with that guy I met earlier. It's at 6:15; do you still have your watch with you?" He turned around and looked at me while smiling.

"Wow, that's awesome! Yeah, I still have my watch though," he nodded. We continued swimming through the seawater. We prefer swimming through the water because it's faster and people don't notice us. It's also because we have to swim through a tunnel that leads to our secret island. So far, other than us, an old man lives there, his name Freddie. We had discovered his island on accident, but he didn't seem to mind, he allowed us to stay there. We had made it to the tunnel. "Full steam ahead!" He said sarcastically. I chuckled slightly and we swam faster.

We had finally made it…

* * *

**A/C: I love cliffhangers!**


End file.
